


Oral Sex (Dean x reader)

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Dean’s tense after a hunt and reader helps him out…Written for 2017 @spnkinkbingoSquare: Road Head





	Oral Sex (Dean x reader)

Dean was taking longer than normal to come down from that hunt. It’d been dangerous and you’d had a closer call than you would have preferred. His knuckles were white against the wheel as he drove down the dark deserted highway.

You slid over to the middle of the bench, resting your head on his shoulder. He relaxed a touch, moving his hand away long enough to pat the side of your head.

“I’m okay,” he said quietly. “I’ll calm down in a minute.”

“I can help with that,” you said, turning your head up to meet his gaze as you bent your back and leaned down to his lap.

“Y/N, I’m driving,” he said, returning both hands to the wheel as yours worked on his belt.

“Do you want me to stop?” you asked. He grunted and shook his head, eyes never leaving the road. “I’m just going to help you calm down, Dean.”

“Calm down my ass. I can feel my heart in my throat,” he said, the sound of his zipper pulling down echoing in the car. 

“You focus on that road and I’ll focus on the head,” you said, shifting him in his boxers until his cock popped free, a fresh bead of precome already slathered over his tip. “Get you all nice and relaxed.”

“Y/N,” you heard him moan softly as you sucked his tip into your mouth. You gently lapped at the tip, ran your tongue in light circles around the head, dipping through his slit before hollowing your cheeks. You could have taken more of him but your hand could work the rest while you focused on the sensitive rosy red head currently in your mouth. 

He needed a little buzz, something fuzzy in his veins to remind him you were still there. If sucking his cock until he came in your mouth didn’t do it you weren’t sure what would. 

You went slow but not teasing, gradually building him up until you could feel all the tension run out of his body. It wasn’t the most earth-shattering orgasm of his life but he did drop a hand off the wheel to stroke your cheek as you swallowed him down. You sat up and sucked in a breath, Dean’s face flush and sweaty, looking a whole lot more at ease.

“Heh, you know how to use that mouth of yours,” he said, wrapping an arm around your back as you stayed seated beside him.

“Not as good as yours,” you said, grateful to hear a laugh out of him tonight.

“I’ll be sure to return the favor when we get home. I’m not the only one who had a long day.”


End file.
